In some instances, non-destructive testing (NDT) is a class of analytical techniques that can be used to inspect characteristics of a target, without causing damage, to ensure that the inspected characteristics satisfy required specifications. For this reason, NDT can be used in a number of industries such as aerospace, power generation, oil and gas transport or refining. NDT can be useful in industries that employ structures that are not easily removed from their surroundings (e.g., pipes or welds) or where failures would be catastrophic.
Ultrasonic testing is one type of NDT. Ultrasound is acoustic (sound) energy in the form of waves that have an intensity (strength) which varies in time at a frequency above the human hearing range. In ultrasonic testing, one or more ultrasonic waves can be directed towards a target in an initial pulse. As the ultrasonic waves contact and penetrate the target, they can reflect from features such as outer surfaces and interior defects (e.g., cracks, porosity, etc.). An ultrasonic sensor can acquire ultrasonic measurements, acoustic strength as a function of time, that include these reflected ultrasonic waves.
Subsequently, ultrasonic measurements can be analyzed to determine target characteristics. However, under some circumstances, it can be difficult to identify reflected ultrasonic waves within the ultrasonic measurements. Further, even when reflected ultrasonic waves are identified, existing analyses can provide limited information regarding target characteristics without additional equipment or can require review by specifically trained personnel, which can increase the complexity and cost of ultrasonic testing.